sirius black, el cantante
by yamyakd7
Summary: sirius demuestra sus dotes como cantante.


Sirius Black, el cantante

En una casa a las afuera de Londres se encontraban cuatro jóvenes de veintiún años.tres chicos y una chica.  
En la sala de los Potter se encontraban sentados en un sillón James y lily Potter.  
James era alto, pelinegro y tenia unos ojos que dejaban mudo a mas de una, en su época de estudiante era arrogante y presumido pero cuando comenzó a salir con Lily, su actual esposa, cambio ya no se veía nada del viejo James Potter. Iba vestido con un jean desgastado y una remera con el escudo de Gryffindor, la casa donde permanecían, ellos cuatro, mientras estudiaban en el colegio de magia y hechicería.  
Lily era una chica de padres muggles, pecosa, con uno ojos verdes esmeralda que cautivaron desde el primer día a James, en la plataforma 9 ¾ Ella bestia una pollera de jean con tablitas, una musculosa celeste, donde se podía observar un vientre abultado de unos cinco meses de embarazo unas sandalias celestes. Con un leve maquillaje en los ojos y en la boca.  
Después de la pareja se encontraban Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, ambos los mejores amigos junto con otro que no será mencionado en esta historia.  
Sirius era un chico medio infantil pero cuando se trataba de chicas era él más mujeriego. Su aspecto era delgado, ojos azules y pelo lacio, largo negro-azulado. Vestía un pantalón de cuero, una remera de Metallica y pulseras, collares y cinturones de tachas.  
Remus aparentaba mas de su edad ya que la mayor parte del año estaba pálido y ojeroso. Su cabello era de color marrón y ojos de ese mismo color, iba un poco más formal que Sirius, con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul eléctrico. Esa misma noche Sirius debutaba como cantante en un pub mágico llamado "noche de los magos". Tenia preparada una canción llamada "la guitarra".  
¿Y Canuto estas listo para tu debut? pregunto cornamenta  
Corni te esta fallando la memoria mi debut fue hace bastante le respondió sirius.  
snif, snif Lily lloraba.  
¿Por que lloras Lily?  
Por hablan de eso delante mío, buahhhhhhhhhhh, y saben que nnnno puedo por mi embarazo buahhhhhhh.  
No te preocupes lils le dijo james abrazándola yo no hablaba de eso yo le decía que como se preparaba para comenzar su carrera de cantante, es que es un malpensado.  
Lo siento pelirroja yo lo relaciono con todose disculpo Sirius.  
Tu solo asocias mujeres- eso- mujeres-eso y así una larga lista hablo por primera vez el tranquilo remus. (Tranquilo mientras no haya luna llena).  
No es cierto le reprocho Sirius.  
Como tu digas padfoot, como tu digas.  
Mejor nos apuramos por que si no nó llegamos dijo como siempre el organizado Remus.  
Como tu digas, Resmu-sin.  
Ya basta Black lo detuvo una pelirroja muy furiosa.  
Basta de peleas trato de calmar la situación James.  
Los cuatro jóvenes se marcharon hacia el pub que se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon. En "la noche de los magos " tenían concursos de cantos, donde participaban magos y hechiceras dispuestos a conquistar al publico con su vos. En la entrada del bar los encontraba el dueño del mismo, Jacob, quien los recibió.  
Sirius; James, Lily, y... Ah sí, Remus. ¿Cómo les va? Hace mucho que no vienen por acá.  
Y si, tuvimos un acontecimiento que no nos dejaba venir dijo James señalando el vientre de Lily.  
No lo puedo creer, Felicitaciones les dijo Jacob.  
Lo importante aquí es que yo vine al concurso.  
Vas a cantar Sirius, si es así, apresurarte por que ya se estan llenando los cupos.  
Claro voy ya mismo.  
Hasta luego.  
En la recepción se encontraban varios chicas y chicas. Sirius pidio el formulario y comenzó a llenarlo.  
¿Estado civil?  
Diez chicas por hora.  
¿Direccion?  
De falda en falda.  
¿hobbie?  
Besar a toda criatura que tenga falda, menos mis primas y Evans.  
¿Mejor frase?  
Para que esperar, si lo puedes hacer ahora.  
Y haci iba el formulario, Sirius respondio las respuestas tan alocadas como las de arriba.  
Antes que Sirus habia cinco participantes, el primero canto El fantasma de Arbol, la segunda canto Boulevard of broken dreams de Green Day, la tercera canto Suerte tambien de Arbol, el cuarto canto Tuyo Siempre de Andres Calamaro y anteultimo canto A veces vuelvo de Catupechu Machu.  
Una vez que todos cantaron fue el turno de Sirius, el escenario de ilumino y Canuto salio a escena. Lo primero que vio fue a James, Remus y Lily dandole todo su apoyo a el. Se acerco al escenario y comenzo a cantar:

Tuve un problema de dificil solucion,  
En una epoca difisil de mi vida.  
Estaba entre la espada y la pareded,  
Aguantando la opinion de mi familia.  
Yo no queria una vida normal,  
No me gustaba los horarios de oficina,  
Mi espiritu rebelde se reia  
del dinero, del lujo, y el confort.  
Y tuve una revelacion,  
La gente comenzo a aplaudirlo y abitoriaba su nombre. La cancion le gustaba a todo el publico, por que sabian que algo asi le habia pasado y, Sirius, la cantaba desde el corazon.

Ya se que quiero en esta vida.  
Voy a seguir mi vocacion  
Sera la musica mi techo y mi comida.  
Por que yo  
No quiero trabajar  
No quiero ir a estudiar  
No me quiero casar  
Quiero tocar la guitarra todo el dia,  
Y que la gente se enamora de mi voz.  
Por que yo  
No quiero trabajar  
No me quiero casar  
Y en la cabeza tenia  
la voz de mi vieja  
que me sonaba como  
un rulo de tambor  
vos  
mejor que te afeites  
mejor que madures, mejor que labures  
ya me canse que me tomes la cerbeza  
te voy a dar con la guitarra en la cabeza.

A Sirius toda la letra de la cancion le hacia acordar delas contantes pelea que tenia con su familia por su mania con los sangre pura, de los gritos de su madre, cuando insultaba a sus amigos y a sus novias, aun que sea por solo una hora.Tambien se acordaba por su mania de no querer afeitarse por que hacia enojar a su madre. El hacia todo lo que a su madre le molestase, como juntarse con sangre sucia, aunque a el no le importaba ni en lo mas minimo la sangre, le encantaba tocar y cantar con la guitarra, un objeto muy usado por los muggles. Y otras cosas como jamas casarse y jamas hacerse mortifago, el prefiria la muerte antes que traicionar a sus amigos. Odiaba a sus primas, menos a andromena que pensaba igual que el sobre la limpiez de la sangre, a sus padres y a su hermano, regulus.

Vos  
Mejor que te afeites  
Mejor que madures, mejor que trabajes  
Ya me canse de ser tu fuente de dinero  
Voy a ponerte esa guitarra de sombrero.  
Y tuve una revelacion  
Ya se que quiero en esta vida  
Voy a seguir mi vocacion  
Sera la musica mi techo y mi comida  
Por que yo  
No quiero trabajar  
No quiero ir a estudiar  
No me quiero casar  
Quiero tocar la guitarra todo el dia  
Y que la gente se enamore de mi voz  
Por que yo  
No quiero trabajar  
No quiero ir a estudiar  
No me quiero casar  
Y en la cabeza tenia  
la voz de mi vieja  
que me sonaba como  
un rulo de tambor  
vos  
mejor que te afites  
mejor que madures, mejor que labures  
ya me canse de que me tomes la cerbeza  
te voy a dar con la guitarra en la cabeza  
vos  
mejor que te afeites  
mejor que madures, mejor que labures  
ya me canse de ser tu fuente de dinero  
voy a ponerte esa guitarra de sombrero.

La gente aplaudió como nunca en todo el mundo.  
Gracias y esta canción se la dedico a mi amigo James que me recibió en su casa cuando yo me canse de escuchar las cosas que hacían en esa familia, por que aunque lleve el apellido Black, ellos ya no son mi familia.  
También a mis otros amigo Remus y Lily que aunque nos peliemos muy a menudo yo los quiero como son  
También a todos ustedes por que presenciaron atravez de esta canción el calvario que me hicieron sufrir mientras estuve con ellos.  
Sirius bajo del escenario y se abrazo con James, Remus y Lily. Los cuatro se sentaron y observaron al ultimo participante que canto American idiot de Green Day. Despues de que el ultimo paricipante cantara subio Jacob para anunciar al ganador pero antes le daba una pequeña devolucion de cómo habian cantado.  
Damas y Caballeros antes de decir quien gano el concurso de esta noche les entregara una pequeña debolucion para que puedan mejorar en sus carreras artisticas.  
Andrew cantaste muy bien pero debes mejorar tu trato con el publico.  
Rose desafinaste pero tu trato con el publico fue bueno.  
Diane te distraiste mucho no se que mirabas pero parece que estabas en marte y no cantando aquí.  
Jonh debes mejoras esta actuacion no fue buena pero puedes dar mas.  
Matt tu vos estuvo seca y no demostraste sentimiento alguno hacia la cancion.  
Sirius lo tuyo fue magnifico, hace mucho que no veia a alguien que se penetrara en la cancion como tu y que tenga un carisma inexlicable con el publico.  
Frank tu canto fue bueno pero un algunas notas desafinabas , salian agudos o graves que no tenian que salir.  
El jurado ya deliberó y tenemos a un nuevo ganador del concurso de canto de "la noche de los magos". El gaaaaannnnnnnaaaaaaaadoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr eeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss Siiiiirrrrrrrriiiiiiiiuuuuuuuusssssssssss !!!!!!. Felicitaciones, y como premio tienes una orden de compras para todo el callejón Diagon por un año y quinientos galeons.  
Mientras que la gente cantaba:  
ole ole ole ola Sirius Sirius  
Sube Sirius para recibir tu premio Sirius subió y le dieron dos cheques simbólicos del tamaño de una mesa para cuatro personas.  
Cuando Sirius bajo del escenario recibió el abrazo de sus amigos con los que brindo con whisky de fuego, salvo Lily que no bebió, eso es lo que ellos piensan.  
Se retiraron del bar a eso de las cinco de la mañana por que Lily tenia sueño y estaba muy cansada dado su embarazo. Pero cuando llegaron a la casa de los Potter; Lily, comenzó a cantar una canción a James y a Sirius:

Estos dos giles  
Se creen muy vivos  
Pero Lily  
Es la manda acá.

Canuto que le pusiste a la bebida de Lily? Pregunto James.  
Eh? Yo... na-nada.  
Canuto te mato, esta embarazada no puede beber alcohol.  
Pero una fiesta sin alcohol no es fiesta.  
No puedes matar al padrino de tu hijo  
Conseguiré otro, pero te matare igual James ya se encontraba sobre Sirius dándole patadas por que nadie se metía con SU pelirroja. Pero suerte que estaba Remus para tranquilizarlos. James llevo a dormir a Lily a su alcoba y el resto se fue a dormir.

Hola!!!! Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Esta idea se me ocurrió con la canción que canta Sirius, que me gusta mucho y me acorde de la noticia del profeta que había salido en el quinto libro.  
Realmente para mí esto es un récord, para todos/as los/as que me pedían que los haga más largos, con mas rollo y más descripciones. Escribí ocho paginas de Word. Esta historia se la dedico a todos los que leen y opinan sobre mis historias. Y por favor les pido que me dejen su opinión para saber si mejore en todo lo que me decían. Igual tengo que seguir mejorando.  
feliz año nuevo y prospero año nuevo !!!  
Besos  
Yamy.


End file.
